


(не только) приятная компания

by Kaellig



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Casual Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sexual Content, The Love Is Requited They're Just Idiots, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: “Чем же я могу скрасить ваше утро? Кофе, виски, секс?”Мэллори сжал зубы, раздосадованный даже не собственной предсказуемостью, а тем, что действительно приходил к Бонду лишь за этим.(Вот только причин, по которым он ищет встреч с Бондом, намного больше. К счастью для Мэллори, Бонд разделяет его чувства. Вопрос лишь в том, смогут ли они это обсудить.)
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	(не только) приятная компания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(More Than) Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051379) by [GwynDuLac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynDuLac/pseuds/GwynDuLac). 



> Два взрослых придурка, так и не научившихся говорить словами через рот и работающих в разведке, потому что не способны функционировать в нормальном обществе, пытаются перевести свои отношения из “мы-просто-трахаемся-чтобы-сбросить-напряжение” в “возможно-это-серьёзно”.
> 
> бета [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor)

— Что, неделя выдалась настолько тяжёлой?

Наверное, Мэллори должна была задеть та лёгкость, с какой Бонд считывал его настроение; однако Бонд был опытным разведчиком, да и повод для того, чтобы Мэллори объявился на пороге его квартиры в семь утра субботы, мог быть только один. А учитывая, что Бонд был к тому же на неделю отстранён от работы, Мэллори вообще повезло, что тот открыл ему дверь.

— Да, — ровно произнёс он, надеясь, что Бонд поймёт по его голосу и выражению лица: сегодня Мэллори был не в настроении для его игр. Как и для его сарказма.

Бонд с приглашающим жестом отступил вглубь квартиры.

— Чем же я могу скрасить ваше утро? — спросил он. — Кофе, виски, секс?

Мэллори сжал зубы, раздосадованный даже не собственной предсказуемостью, а тем, что действительно приходил к Бонду лишь за этим. За кофе, алкоголем и сексом. И прилагавшейся к ним компанией, но Бонду вряд ли интересно было это знать. Медля с ответом, Мэллори повесил пальто и принялся разуваться.

— Секс и кофе, — честно ответил он наконец. — И желательно именно в таком порядке.

Бонд невозмутимо пожал плечами и легко улыбнулся, словно ситуация казалась ему чем-то забавной. И первым направился к спальне. Мэллори двинулся следом, любуясь походкой Бонда: даже у себя дома, одетый в свободные домашние штаны и слишком большую футболку с логотипом королевского военного флота, он двигался будто крадучись.

***

На это утро у Бонда были иные планы, но жаловаться он не собирался: ему нравилось проводить время с Мэллори, да и секс был более чем хорош. В его работе физическая близость была оружием, которым он умел пользоваться не хуже любого другого. И он ценил возможность просто наслаждаться ею с кем-то, кому доверял.

Они остановились у кровати, и Бонд, обернувшись к Мэллори, потянулся к пуговицам его рубашки.

— Итак, — поинтересовался он, — как вы предпочитаете сегодня?

В их второй раз вместе Бонд попытался пустить в ход всю свою обольстительность. Однако Мэллори недвусмысленно дал понять, что не заинтересован в этом, и с тех пор Бонд держался подчёркнуто по-деловому — насколько позволяла обстановка. Он умел принимать правила игры.

Мэллори мягко оттолкнул его руки и сам обхватил его за талию, затем опустил ладони ниже, на бёдра и, подавшись вперёд, прижался губами к шее, чуть ниже уха. Несколько мгновений он стоял безмолвно; Бонд слышал только его дыхание. Он чувствовал, как Мэллори борется с собой, пытаясь совладать с желанием и напряжением рабочей недели, а может — ещё и глубоко подавленной склонностью к жестокости, наследием военного прошлого, которое, Бонд был уверен, никуда не делось. Мэллори всегда был собран, идеальный образец самоконтроля, но сейчас, рядом с Бондом, в этом не было необходимости. 

Наконец Мэллори выдохнул, потёрся носом о его висок и хрипло произнёс:

— Хочу тебя трахнуть.

Бонд ждал этого ответа, но всё равно ощутил неожиданную волну возбуждения.

— Меня вполне устраивает, — ответил он негромко, в кои-то веки произнося чистую правду. 

Они с Мэллори по-прежнему стояли вплотную друг к другу, и Бонд снова взялся за пуговицы его рубашки. Расправившись с ними, спустился ниже, к ремню брюк (и той частью сознания, в которой никогда не засыпал разведчик, отметил, что Мэллори приехал к нему прямо из офиса, где провёл, должно быть, всю ночь).

Мэллори вновь оттолкнул его руки и, отступив назад, сам стряхнул с себя рубашку. Бонд через голову стянул футболку и швырнул её на сундук в изножье кровати — поверх толстовки, которую надевал накануне. Закончив раздеваться, Мэллори отвернулся, чтобы аккуратно развесить одежду на спинке стула. За это время Бонд избавился от штанов, отправив их вслед за футболкой, и растянулся на кровати лицом вниз. В столь уязвимой позе он должен был бы чувствовать себя некомфортно, но только не с Мэллори.

***

Обернувшись к кровати, Мэллори обнаружил, что Бонд уже полностью обнажён и дожидается его, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Шторы были задёрнуты, и единственным источником света был ночник, заливавший кожу Бонда золотистым сиянием. Мэллори мог лишь надеяться, что смотрится в этом освещении не хуже. Хоть он и старался держать себя в форме, ему было далеко до полевого агента младше него на десяток лет.

Мэллори редко потакал своим желаниям, но сейчас не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и несколько мгновений просто разглядывал спину Бонда, прежде чем провести по ней пальцами. Тот издал одобрительный (и весьма приятный для Мэллори) звук, отозвавшийся вибрацией в его груди. Мэллори мягко обвёл ладонями его плечи, затем, наклонившись, коснулся губами шрама, украшавшего одно из них и оставленного, должно быть, ножом. А может, и нет. Это ранение Бонд получил ещё до прихода Мэллори в МИ-6. 

В спальне Бонда он был далеко не впервые и без подсказок знал, что презервативы и смазку нужно искать в тумбочке у кровати. Были там и другие предметы, которыми, впрочем, Мэллори в свои визиты никогда не пользовался: он просто не находил в себе терпения для подобных игр, да и не хотел злоупотреблять гостеприимством Бонда. Сейчас он тоже ограничился стандартным набором: выдавил на пальцы побольше смазки, ввёл их в расслабленное, податливое тело Бонда; затем, убедившись в его готовности, раскатал по члену презерватив.

Он сразу задал быстрый темп, каждым резким грубым толчком выплёскивая скопившееся за неделю раздражение и стремясь больше к эмоциональной разрядке, нежели физической. Ему нужно было избавиться от напряжения, свернувшегося внутри тугой пружиной. Мэллори прекрасно знал, что просто использует Бонда, и чувствовал себя виноватым за это; однако Бонд никогда не жаловался. Вместо этого он подначивал Мэллори сам — и благодарными, одобрительным стонами, которые издавал под ним сейчас, и тем, что в принципе пускал его к себе, с готовностью поддерживая эти странные отношения. Что получал от него сам Бонд, кроме неплохого секса, Мэллори понятия не имел и старался даже не задумываться.

Неожиданно он ощутил острое желание увидеть его лицо. Представить хоть на миг, что это не просто секс; что Бонд трахается с ним не просто со скуки. Остановившись, он откинулся назад — и Бонд издал звук, который Мэллори совсем не ожидал от него услышать. Это был протестующий, недовольный стон, похожий скорее на скулёж; и от него у Мэллори перехватило дыхание.

— Перевернись, — хрипло выдавил он, и Бонд, о чудо, подчинился. Без колебаний, едва ли не впервые в жизни просто делая то, что ему велят.

***

— Перевернись.

Бонд подавил рвущийся из горла звук — агенту 007 не подобает _скулить_ , и он никогда не признался бы, что хотел это сделать, — и подчинился. Он широко расставил ноги, так что Мэллори оказался между его коленей. Посмотрев ему в лицо, Бонд с удивлением обнаружил в его взгляде не похоть, а отчаяние. И, подчиняясь непроизвольному порыву, приподнялся и поцеловал его. Он никогда прежде этого не делал, хотя определённо об этом думал.

Он чуть отодвинулся назад, чтобы спросить, не против ли Мэллори, но тот, обхватив его за затылок, вернул поцелуй. В груди Бонда что-то дрогнуло. Мэллори целовался так, словно мало в этом практиковался, и Бонд в ответ применил весь свой богатый опыт, замедлив поцелуй и поглаживая бока Мэллори обеими руками. 

Мэллори отстранился первым, чтобы сделать вдох. Опустив голову, он уткнулся лбом в плечо Бонда, и несколько мгновений они сидели так, держась друг за друга, пока у Бонда от неудобной позы не заныла спина. Решив, что коленям Мэллори наверняка тоже несладко, он медленно опрокинулся назад, утягивая его за собой.

У обоих по-прежнему крепко стояло, и вскоре Мэллори уже снова вбивался в него — только теперь Бонд мог видеть его лицо и мог прикасаться к нему сам, что и делал с огромным удовольствием, пока Мэллори покрывал поцелуями его плечи и ключицы.

Затем в спальне наступила тишина. Они просто молча лежали рядом, и это молчание было приятным. Почти.

Поднявшись с постели, Бонд принёс для Мэллори влажное полотенце, а затем снова поспешно скрылся в ванной.

***

Мэллори чувствовал себя словно выжатым. Строго говоря, именно за этим он сюда пришёл; но не ожидал, что Бонд вымотает его так сильно.

К счастью, тот, похоже, не рассчитывал на беседу. После того, как они оба привели себя в порядок, Бонд сделал кофе и, усадив Мэллори на диван, поставил перед ним кружку. Сам он уселся рядом, явно нарочно прижавшись к нему боком, и включил телевизор. Показывали баскетбольный матч с участием каких-то американских команд; звук был убавлен, но не убран совсем — ровно тот уровень фонового шума, чтобы молчание не начало напрягать.

— Если хотите, могу приготовить завтрак, — предложил Бонд через какое-то время.

— Нет, спасибо. Может быть, позже. 

Он не хотел, чтобы Бонд вставал. Ощущение его присутствия было слишком приятным, в нём хотелось раствориться, хотелось продлить это мгновение как можно дольше. Осторожно покосившись в его сторону, Мэллори обнаружил, что Бонд смотрит на него в упор. Под пристальным взглядом холодных голубых глаз ему сделалось не по себе.

— Знаете, — медленно и очень серьёзно проговорил Бонд, — если вам просто нужна моя компания, вы можете так и сказать. Секс для этого вовсе не обязателен.

— Если вам что-то не нравится...

— О, мне всё нравится, — заверил Бонд, прерывая его беспомощную речь на полуслове. — На свете не так много людей, которым я доверяю достаточно, чтобы в постели с ними просто получать удовольствие. И вы в этом списке занимаете одну из первых строчек. Если не вообще первую.

Мэллори растерянно моргнул и несколько мгновений просто молча смотрел на Бонда.

— Так вот зачем всё это вам самому, — вымолвил он наконец.

Бонд поморщился:

— Вы совсем меня не слушали. Гарет. Я наслаждаюсь твоей компанией. И если компания — это всё, что тебе в действительности нужно, но ты почему-то решил, что за общение со мной нужно расплачиваться сексом, то выходит, я всё это время злоупотреблял ситуацией.

У Мэллори вырвался непроизвольный смешок. Бонд непонимающе вскинул брови, и пришлось пояснить:

— Я тоже думал об этом. О том, что пользуюсь ситуацией. Пользуюсь доверием.

«Пользуюсь тобой». Но он так и не смог произнести это вслух.

Бонд явно намеревался съязвить в ответ, но затем вздохнул и вместо этого серьёзно спросил:

— Потому что ты мой босс?

— Что? Нет... не совсем.

Этот ответ, казалось, вновь развеселил Бонда, и Мэллори подумал, что он и в самом деле звучал несколько нелепо. Его должно было беспокоить то, что он спит со своим подчинённым, однако его беспокоило почему-то совсем другое.

Бонд покачал головой:

— Гарет, я официально один из самых опасных людей в мире. И ты прекрасно знаешь: я более чем способен сказать «нет». — Мэллори знал. У них уже случались ожесточённые споры, когда Бонд говорил ему «нет» — правда это касалось работы. — Если бы я этого не хотел, ничего бы просто не было.

— Конечно, — кивнул Мэллори, уставившись в кружку с кофе, будто надеясь найти в ней нужные слова — или просто утонуть в ней, избежав тем самым всего этого разговора. Он чувствовал, что Бонд по-прежнему смотрит на него; тот чуть развернулся и теперь сидел, упираясь одним коленом Мэллори в бедро и закинув руку на спинку дивана, так что почти касался пальцами его плеч.

— Так чего же ты хочешь? — спросил Бонд наконец, и чёрт, этого разговора Мэллори хотел бы избежать ещё сильнее, чем предыдущего. — Ты всегда был со мной честен. Это одна из причин, по которым я тебе доверяю.

Что ж. Да гори оно всё синим пламенем.

— Я хочу... того, что есть, — медленно произнёс он, по-прежнему глядя в кружку. — Ты прав, мне нравится твоя компания. Но... — Он запнулся и сам же рассмеялся над собственной неловкостью. — Но секс мне нравится тоже. Он на удивление хорош.

— Мне тоже нравится всё это, — мягко ответил Бонд, и его пальцы легко коснулись затылка Мэллори. — А ещё я бы с удовольствием приготовил для тебя завтрак. А после, если ты захочешь, мы могли бы заехать к тебе за сменой одежды и остаток выходных провести у меня.

— Мне нравится эта идея, — признался Мэллори и, подняв наконец взгляд, посмотрел Бонду в глаза. Синева в них показалась ему теплее и мягче, чем когда-либо. 

Ох чёрт.

***

Бонд поймал тот момент, когда Мэллори полностью осознал его слова. Его глаза от удивления распахнулись чуть шире, по лицу проскользнуло на миг радостное выражение. Однако Мэллори не озвучил своих мыслей; вместо этого он сказал совсем другое:

— И что же теперь?

— Всё, чего мы захотим, — ответил Бонд и улыбнулся с искренним удовольствием.


End file.
